A True Weasley
by Melody H. Grace
Summary: My name is Teri. I have a pretty normal life...except for my blood-line obsessed parents, the fact that I'm the first in my family to be in Gryffindor in FOREVER, and that my best friend is a Weasley. My name is Terra Chlorina Malfoy. This is my story


**This is the beginning of a fairly long FanFic. It will be my first Harry Potter chaptered fic, so be patient with me.**

**Also, thanks to a couple of things called "homework" and "procrastination", FanFiction has been blocked from my laptop. So, now I'm only allowed to use it on the weekends or holidays if I finish my homework early. And I'm not allowed to go on PERIOD during schooldays. Yeah. I know.**

**Actually, I originally planned for all of Teri's first year to be in one chapter, but I'm less than a quarter of the way through the whole of the original chapter, and that quarter was 10 pages on Microsoft Word. So I figured it would be a good idea for me to just deal with it and do it tiny chapter by tiny chapter…by tiny chapter.**

**But this is still pretty long. It's nine pages right now.**

**Oh, before you all complain, this is going to have a lot of mixed up pairings. Tons of couples will be broken up because of the appearance of my OC (who you will soon come to know and hopefully love as Terra Chlorina Malfoy). So if you like Canon couples in your FanFiction story favorites, you can stop reading right now. I won't be offended…**

…**Actually I would, but it's not really either of our faults so never mind.**

**But, if you don't mind Fanon…keep on reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: Uh-huh. Of course I'm J. K. Rowling. That's totally why I'm writing on FanFiction. Note the sarcasm.**

~September 1, 1992~

I stared at the giant, bright red train. I couldn't help it. It was the first time I saw a train. Or at least, I think it is a train-again, I've never seen a train before. I haven't even been allowed out of the house until now, thinking that I was "too delicate". Tch, yeah right! I probably have more strength in my little finger than the rest of my family has in their whole bodies put together.

Stupid Mother. Stupid Father. Stupid Drake.

And let's not forget the stupid, stupid, STUPID Malfoy Manor.

That's right. _Malfoy_ Manor.

My full name is Terra Chlorina Malfoy. I know, suckish name, but we can't all choose it, I guess.

I mean, my older brother's full name is Draco Abraxas Malfoy. He has an awesome name. It means something like "Dragon God Malfoy" or something. Me? I'm literally "Earth Plants Malfoy".

I know. It sucks.

Oh! Father's expecting me to answer his question. Time to tune back in.

"…and you, Terra, must be the one to help Draco carry out the Malfoy family legacy. So, what House will you be in?"

"Slytherin," I answered in a monotone.

"Good girl," Father smirked. "Draco, help her with her trunk," My fathead of an older brother nodded and picked up the other end of my trunk with extreme difficulty. He looked slightly horrified when he saw my pick up the other part of my trunk with much more ease and was able to do it with one hand, while the other held Snoopy.

That's right. My owl's name is Snoopy.

It's a long story. You see, I was a weak child, so I always had to be in the company of books. Unfortunately, I had read them all by the time I was six. So, finally taking advantage of my rich family, I asked for Dobby, our house-elf to get me a Muggle newspaper. Magical ones were always boring and were filled with Father doing something or another for reasons of just looking good.

Dobby brought me the newspaper and immediately started wincing. I told him that I wasn't going to hurt him, and that I was very pleased. And to top it all off, I hugged him in thanks. Ever since, Dobby has been my friend, and my only true one so far.

Anyway, so I opened the newspaper in the middle and found the comic section. At first I was a little bit surprised to find that the pictures didn't move, but then I remembered that it was a potion that made the pictures move, so I read on.

The "Peanuts" comics were the most interesting and funny comics that I had ever read, and I fell in love with it. I began asking Dobby for a Muggle newspaper every day, and, for a straight hour, the two of us would read it together (meaning I read it to him) before we finally read the comics. I literally lived for that hour, and have been having "Snoopy Time" ever since.

So, about two months ago, Father showed me a black and while speckled owl with black eyes. Without thinking I said "Come here, Snoopy!" and the little owl flew out of my father's arms into my own. Internally laughing at his expression, I walked my owl upstairs to let it read some of the comics and the little dog that he was named after.

Okay. Coming back to Earth now.

Draco and I lifted the trunk and cage into the top shelf of my little cubical-like compartment. I saw two scary-looking twelve-year-olds peering into the compartment.

"Uh…Drake? There are…" I stammered, kind of scared. Draco looked behind him.

"Oh. Those are my friends. The taller one is Vince, and the shorter one is Greg. Let me know if you need anything, alright? Bye," and he left the compartment. So, I peeked out of the door so that I could over-hear his conversation.

"…I mean, she's SO annoying. Sometimes I wish that I didn't have a sister. She's so primitive! She _befriended_ a _house-elf_. I mean, how stupid is that?" Draco whined. I saw his two friend-crony-things laugh stupidly behind them as they went. I blinked in disbelief as I closed the door behind me. I spotted the Slytherin hat, scarf, and mitten set that Mother had hand-bought me. Because, god forbid, a Malfoy makes something that could have been bought.

Suddenly, I was mad at everything. I was beginning to look forward to Hogwarts, because the racist/prejudiced/every-person-but-pureblood-wizards-loathing beings that called themselves my parents would be on the other side of the country while I was with my brother who seemed to like me for who I was. But, apparently Draco thinks that way too. I held the green mitten set at arm's length, seeing the snake stitched on the scarf slither and hiss at me. I dropped it on the ground and started stamping on it with all my strength.

"DIE! DIE, YOU FREAKING SNAKE!" I yelled, now jumping up and down on the fabric. "I'M NOT MOTHER OR FATHER OR DRACO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME BE IN SLYTHERIN! GODDAMMIT, TURN RED ALREADY! I DON'T BELONG IN A PLACE WHERE MEAN PEOPLE SURROUND ME! I WANT TO BE BRAVE LIKE I KNOW I AM!" And suddenly, it did. The mittens, scarf, and hat became a maroon color, and the snake had given one final hiss before giving into the spell and turning into a roaring lion. I blinked. I looked up and saw a girl about my age holding a wand, her bright red hair flowing freely behind her. It was very pretty, like a ruby had shattered and been spelled back together to become hair. I tucked my own white-blonde (almost translucent) hair behind my own ears and blushed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you," the girl smiled at me. She saw my all-black school robes and, looking at her, I saw that, like mine, hers wasn't magically colored to reflect the House she was in.

She was a first year, like me.

"My name's Ginevra. Call me 'Ginny'. I hate my name. Sometimes I wonder what went through my mother's head," I smiled shyly.

"I know what you mean. My name's Terra and my middle name is Chlorina. In Latin, my name means 'Earth Plant' or something. I kind of liked to be called 'Teri', though," I said, surprised that I was talking so jovially. "My brother's name is cooler though. It's something like 'Dragon God' from Latin," I realized that I was starting to ramble and stopped talking abruptly. Ginny just laughed a little bit.

"I don't know. I think my brothers got off luckier. They've all got normal names," she held up her hand as she started counting them all. "There's Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. Yep. Definitely more normal," she said. I gaped. Six brothers. She had _six_ brothers? Good lord. She cocked her head to the side, before laughing.

"Ah! You've got the old Weasley Shock Syndrome. Everyone in our family for generations has had at least five children. I'm actually first girl born into the family in years," She's a Weasley? Red hair, freckles. Oh. I'm in trouble.

"I don't think you should be in here. If my brother comes back in…" I mumbled. She looked at me curiously.

"Why?" she asked. I gulped.

"My brother's name is Draco Malfoy. My name is Terra Malfoy. And you're family and my family will think that we're crazy that we're even having a conversation even though you are really cool and nice and one of the only friends I have ever had and the only female friend _period_ and-" she cut me off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. Malfoy?" She asked, her eyebrows scrunching up, staring at me almost furiously. I quivered in fear as I nodded. Then something amazing happened.

She burst out into laughter.

And not the bad kind either. It was a good-natured laugh.

"Huh?" I asked. She shook her head as she calmed down.

"I knew that you were a Malfoy from the start. Blonde hair, white skin, and grey eyes. Kind of the same appearance thing that we Weasleys have, except that we were born to look like Angry Scotsmen while you were born to look like you had some kind of Veela background. Anyway, I don't think badly of you at all, especially because you stopped talking to me for a bit after finding out my family name because you were scared that you're brother would hurt me, and not because of some stupid prejudice. Plus, you seem like a true Gryffindor to me. Any person that has the pride and the slight stupidity to jump around trying to kill a Slytherin mitten set, but is sweet enough to want to protect someone that's she's become friends with from her apparently homicidal older brother is definitely worthy of saying that she belongs to the House of Godric Gryffindor!" I blinked at the end of the monologue. I was tearing up. Without thinking I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you!" I said, sobbing into her shoulder. She patted me on the back. She prodded me until I looked back at her face.

"Okay. First step to becoming a true Gryffindor is to find your crew. Luckily for you and me, those would be all but the two oldest of my brothers, and my youngest brother, Ron's, friends Harry and Hermione. Let us parade to the compartment!" She said starting to march out. I scrambled after her.

After a few minutes, Ginny found the compartment that her family was in. She knocked on the door.

"OI! PRATS! OPEN THE DOOR! I'VE GOT A NEW FRIEND!" The door opened and I was nearly blinded by the sighed. Almost every single person in the compartment had bright red hair that matched Ginny's, with the exception of the only girl, a brunette, who I could only guess was Hermione.

"Hey? Ron and Harry aren't here yet?" Ginny asked. The others shook their head. Ginny sighed. "Oh well! They were too lazy to find us. Teri, take Ron's ex-seat. We'll use Harry's as a foot stool,"

"Finally!" One of the boys yelled, as he stretched out. The boy's twin, who was sitting next to him copied the action. The older boy looked somewhat disgusted at the twins' actions.

"By the way! My name's Fred Weasley, and this guy's name is George Weasley," the first twin said.

"We're identical twins. No one can ever tell us apart except for our siblings, Hermione, and Harry. Not even our mum and dad could tell us apart. But you can try if you want," I nodded, smiling. I already felt like I belonged.

"My name's Percy Weasley. If you get sorted into Gryffindor, I will be one of your House Prefects," the oldest in the compartment said cordially. "I do recommend being in Gryffindor though. It is a wonderful house, apart from the pranking," he said, glaring at the twins, who grinned sheepishly. I shook Percy's hand.

"My name's Hermione Granger," the brunette said. "Nice to meet you," I shook her hand too.

"Well what's your name?" asked one of the twins (I think it was Fred). I paled even more I already was naturally.

"T-Teri," I stammered. Hermione tipped her head to the side.

"You look a little bit familiar. What's your last name?" Ginny made (not-so) discreet motions to get her to stop talking.

"…you wouldn't want to know it…" I said softly.

"Come on now! It can't be that bad! I mean it's not like you're a Malfoy or anything…" (I think it was) George said. I started shaking.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said softly. Everyone turned towards her. "She looks exactly like Draco Malfoy," I nodded, scared.

"My name's Terra Malfoy," I said quietly, after a pause. All of the people in the compartment, except for Ginny, stood up.

"Get out of here, Malfoy!" Fred said angrily. I bent my head and started crying silently. I knew that I'd never get friends. It was all because of my stupid last name.

"Didn't you hear us? Get out!" George said in a tone equal to his brother's. My sobs became a little bit more audible and my shoulders started shaking.

"I strongly recommend that you leave, Miss Malfoy, or else I will have to refer you to the Heads," said Percy, who was clearly trying to hold his temper in. My hands flew to my face to catch my tears as they finally became pronounced. Ginny bolted up and immediately started hugging me.

"It's alright. It's fine. Don't worry," she said, like a chant, but I just cried louder. I knew that it wouldn't work. I'd be shunned forever. Hogwarts really was too good to be true.

Just then, the compartment door opened.

"Well, look who it is! The Weasleys, the know-it-all, and…Teri?" Draco asked, confused. I looked shakily up at my older brother. He looked shocked that I was in there, before his expression turned to hatred.

"Hah. I knew that you were a worthless little blood traitor. No doubt you belong in here, sister. With the Potty club. And to think that Mother though that you're little friendship with our house elf was a little phase," he laughed scornfully. My eyes started watering again, but I held them back. I stood up, appearing much braver than I felt. I held up the mitten set.

"You see?" I said, shaking the cloth in his face. He stood there dumbfounded. "This was the Slytherin set Mother gave me. I hated it. Ginny turned it into a Gryffindor set. And now I love it!" I said angrily, my tone and volume steadily rising as I spoke. "So don't dare you tell me what to do, brother! I want to be in Gryffindor and nothing that you can do will stop me!" I yelled as I ran out of the compartment as fast as I could, the Gryffindor mitten set still in my hand.

I didn't go back into the compartment. No one looked for me either. I just sat back in my lonely little compartment again for the whole trip, just staring out the window at the countryside.

Maybe it would be better this way. I won't have to worry about being distracted from schoolwork if I have no friends.

_No friends_. There was truly depressing thought

I didn't pay attention to anything, walking in a daze all of the way up to the boats to the castle. I didn't want to risk anyone else finding out my name for as long as possible, so I sat with Hagrid, who had helped bring Draco into the school last year too. He had said that Hagrid was a stupid wanker, but I thought that he was nice. I told him my last name when we were halfway there. He seemed a little surprised, but laughed good-naturedly like Ginny had and told me that names had nothing to do with the person who wore them.

I took this as a bad sign. Ginny had done the same thing and her family and friends hated me. I guess this means that the teachers won't like me too.

Great.

I walked dizzily up to the castle. Professor McGonagall told us about the Houses and the point system, etc., etc., but I only tuned back into the real world during the Sorting ceremony. I felt a tap on my shoulder once "Creevey, Colin" was sorted into Gryffindor. I turned around and saw Ginny. She smiled at me weakly.

"You're still my friend no matter what okay?" she said. "After you left, I yelled at all of them to shut up and that you were ten times better than older Malfoy could ever be," she smiled bigger just as my name, "Malfoy, Terra" was called. "Good luck!"

I wobbled as I walked to the stool. The Sorting Hat was lowered toward my head. Only the sides of the cloth veil were touching my head when it screamed something that I knew was the best thing that ever happened to me.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hall went silent. A Malfoy in Gryffindor? No, not even: A Malfoy in Gryffindor who was put in there before the actual "hat" part of the hat touched her head? It probably was unheard of. I felt like crying again. Today was supposed to be the day I found myself. It looks like Hogwarts was truly too good to be true.

Suddenly, someone clapped. I spun around just as Ginny whooped in the air. Then, another first year Gryffindor, (I think his name was Colin) stood up and clapped as well. Then, Hermione stood up and applauded too. I saw the twins shrug their shoulders at each other and they clapped too.

It was a domino effect. Within two minutes, the entirety of Gryffindor, and even some of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, were applauding for my entrance into the House of bravery. I smiled a little bit dizzily as I collapsed onto to seat next to Hermione. She grinned at me.

"I'm sorry if we made a bad impression before," she said. The rest of the Weasleys followed her example. I smiled back.

"It's okay," I said happily, just in time to hear "Weasley, Ginevra". I crossed my fingers under the table.

"Gryffindor…Get into Gryffindor…" I prayed. Luckily, my prayers were answered. Ginny grinned as she took a seat in between Hermione and I.

"Oh yeah! Did Ron and Harry ever make it on the train?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head.

Ginny frowned. "Ron missed my Sorting," she said, tearing up. Hermione and I simultaneously hugged her.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to, Ginny," I said. "He's your brother,"

"Besides, he's the most forgetful person I know," Hermione added. Ginny smiled a little.

"Thanks," she said. We listened to Dumbledore's speech and I gasped in delight over all of the food. As a Malfoy lady (Gag me), I wasn't supposed to indulge myself. I was only allowed a little bit of food in tiny bites per meal. As a result, I was thin (Mother's wishes), and always hungry (my torture). But as I saw every one digging in, and more food reappearing every time a plate was finished, I dumped a plateful of turkey and mashed potatoes onto my plate and ate it as fast as I could so I could get more.

_The Sorting Hat was completely on my head and covering my eyes._

"_Ah!" It hissed at me. "I missed your cunning! SLYTHER-"_

"_No!" I begged. I couldn't be. I was already in Gryffindor._

"_Lies," The Hat said. "Those are lies, Draco," I stared at my hands. No. I had seen myself be Sorted. I'm in Gryffindor. I AM!_

~September 2, 1992~

I woke up the next morning in bliss. Ginny and I were sharing a huge dorm that could easily fit four or five people just to ourselves. Plus, all of our things were already unpacked for us. And I was in a bright, sunshiny room with red and gold hangings instead of in a dark and dreary place underneath the lake where it was cold and damp. I looked at the clock over our doorway and saw that it was 7:30. We only had a half-an-hour until breakfast.

Well, that doesn't really matter, seeing as though I don't require a lot of effort to dress. Unlike my fancy-pants older brother who, at twelve years old, felt it necessary to dump a bucket full of hair gel on his head to get it so "slick and smooth" (really slick and _hard_-I tried to punch his head with that much hair gel on it and it hurt _me_), pour a gallon of cologne over him, and then shine his shoes.

And he has the nerve to call me a freak.

Ah, well. His problem. I started to drift back asleep when something-or, more like, some_one_ leapt on me.

"TERI! TERI! BREAKFAST! UP! UP! UP!" Ginny sang, lying on top of me.

"It's too early," I said sleepily.

"Come on!" She yelled.

"I would have slept in the common room if I had known that you were a morning person," I joked tiredly, but I sat up. My hair was a sorry sight. The top part was fine; pretty and straight enough, but it steadily got messier the farther down my back it reached, and, sure enough, something resembling a blonde rat's nest brushed against the small of my back. Ginny frowned. Her hair, which just grazed the bottom of her shoulder blades, was thick and shiny and bright red and cheerful. She was already in her school robes, which, despite being a little bit shabby, looked nice on her, while I was in an old T-shirt of my Uncle Ted's (whom Mother and Father don't know that I visit).

In short, she looked gorgeous and I looked like I slept in the woods for two weeks.

"Okay. I've got work to do," she said, cracking her knuckles. I gulped. And I prayed that I would not get killed.

After a full hour (yes, we were a half an hour late to breakfast and I was HUNGRY!), Ginny and I finally made it down the stairs. Ginny had spent a full 45 minutes brushing my hair after the 15 that I spent showering, brushing my teeth, and getting dressed. Yes, my hair is THAT messy.

Anyway, my scalp hurt like hell now, but, on the flip side, Ginny had managed to tame my hair into a smooth (-ish) ponytail.

"-ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!" A woman's voice called out from the Great Hall. Ginny turned paler than me. Which is a pretty big achievement seeing as though I may or may not be part albino.

"That's my mum…" she said, disbelievingly.

"I'm going to go ahead and guess that the Howler is for your brother and his friend," I said, mostly to myself, as I didn't want Ginny to be mad at me.

We sat down at the Gryffindor table, near Hermione, Fred, George, Percy, and two other kids. They were boys, probably in Second Year like Hermione. One boy had black, messy hair that covered most of his forehead and thick, wire-ringed glasses. Through the tips of his hair and the thick lenses, I decided that his eyes were either green or hazel. The other boy had, like most of the others, bright red hair, but unlike the rest of his siblings, who had warm, chocolate colored eyes, his were a startling bright blue, showing mischief, bravery, and all of the other awesome traits that Gryffindors had.

"Ah! So you're Teri! Nice to meet you. I'm Ron Weasley," said the blue-eyed boy of wonder, holding out a hand to shake. I nodded as I shook it. I honestly forgot that I was sitting and where I was. I only felt the hand in mine.

Mushy Thoughts. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

As his hand slipped out of mine, the black-haired boy pushed away his bangs to reveal a thin scar in the shape of a thunderbolt. I already knew who he was, but I decided formalities were the way to go.

"Cool scar. What's your name?" I asked politely. Everyone around me just stared.

"Y-y-you seriously d-don't know my name?" Harry asked in disbelief. I grinned.

"No. I know who you are, but it's always good for someone to introduce themselves to other people. Besides, introducing yourself inflates your ego, and if it is a nice person getting said ego boost, than it is a good thing. Unlike my brother over there at the Slytherin table," Ron choked on his toast as Harry blinked in confusion.

"You…what…_Slytherin?!?_" Ron demanded, confused. I looked at the twins, Percy, and Hermione.

"You didn't tell them my last name?" I asked. They all shook their head.

"We wanted you to tell them," Hermione said.

"Gee. Thanks for letting me be the only one murdered, guys," I mumbled. I sighed and looked at Ron and Harry, who were looking at me apprehensively. "You've gotta promise not to judge me based on what I'm about to tell you," They nodded. "My real, full, honest-to-goodness name is Terra Chlorina Malfoy," Silence.

"Huh. I would have never guessed. Well, being related to someone doesn't always make you the same way. My cousin, Dudley, is the worst possible person you could imagine, and tried to beat me up every day. As you can hopefully tell, we turned out differently," Harry said, shrugging. I couldn't help but notice that, at the end of the speech, Ginny started to blush. Huh.

"You don't mind?" I asked.

"Nah. Your own actions speak louder about you than your family's actions," Harry replied. Ron was still staring at me, catching flies in his open mouth. Fred (I think), who was sitting next to him, closed his mouth for him. That awakened Ron to his senses and he glared at me. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron. She's not conspiring anything. She went against her only sibling to defend the House she wanted to be in. Plus, the Hat called for her to be in Gryffindor and the Hat barely touched her head, if at all. She is actually and honestly in Gryffindor."

"And here comes the proof," I muttered, watching Snoopy carry a bright red envelope towards us. Ron banged his head on the table.

"Another one? I don't know how much my ears can take," he whined. I gulped and untied the letter from Snoopy's legs. Sure enough, the letter opened and yelled:

"TERRA CHLORINA MALFOY!" it was unmistakably her father's voice. "WE RAISED YOU BETTER! HOW COULD YOU BE IN GRYFFINDOR! OUR FAMILY HAS BEEN AGAINST THE GRYFFINDOR HOUSE FOR YEARS! EVERY SINGLE SOLITARY MEMBER OF OUR FAMILY HISTORY WAS IN SLYTHERIN! I CAN REST ASSURE YOU THAT YOU WILL BE SWITCHED INTO SLYTHERIN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! AND YOU WILL BE IN BIG TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET HOME, MISSY!" The letter burned into ashes and blew away. Nobody spoke. The whole Great Hall was silent.

"Serves you right, _Teri_," Draco called from the Slytherin table. The rest of his house laughed as the other three tables murmured about the letter. I was incensed. Without thinking, I stood up on the bench, so that I was well over a foot taller than the rest of the school. Everyone was silent.

I pointed my wand at myself. "_Sonorous!_" I said quietly. Suddenly, my lungs felt bigger. Perfect for the amount of breath that I would waste trying to convince everyone that I belonged.

"I hope that you were amused by my letter from my parents. But I think it's time that everyone hears my response to this letter," I cast a quick charm on my quill in my bag, and it and my parchment flew out of my bag with it. Hermione almost fainted from my knowledge of magic. It comes from being in a library all of the time since you could read. I coughed.

"Dear Mother, and Father," I said, as the quill wrote down what I said. "Thank you for the ever so kind letter. NOT!" I paused for a moment for the "not" to be underlined and bolded and whatnot. "First of all, I'm happy to be in Gryffindor. There's no place I'd rather be. Second of all, I've got enough taunting from your darling little boy, Draco, so don't you do that to me too! And third of all, I've already made a ton of friends in Gryffindor. Like Hermione Granger, who is the smartest witch in her year and probably in all of Hogwarts too," Hermione blushed. "And Harry Potter, who you made me swear not to get close with because my brother doesn't like him, even though Harry is really sweet and nice," Harry beamed, most likely for being recognized for being kind rather than a hero. "And who could forget the marvelous Weasley clan! Like Ginny, who was the first person I met on the train and liked me for who I was rather than hated me for my name," Ginny grinned. "And Fred and George, who are the ultimate pranksters of our time," Fred and George high-fived. "And how about Percy, the most responsible prefect I have ever met," Percy feigned a look of modesty. "And then Ron, who is by far the most interesting and most friendly person I have ever met," Ron blinked, mostly because he didn't remember doing anything nice to me, but I wanted to make a point, so I hoped that he was really interesting and friendly. "So, I bid farewell. Your daughter, Teri (NOT Terra-I'm so bloody SICK of that name)," I gave a wicked grin as my grip tightened on my wand. "P.S: I've decided that I've had enough of being judged by my name, so I'm just going to show you a little bit of rebellion," I pointed my wand at myself again "_Pelois Rubius!_" A streak of my almost-white colored hair suddenly turned the bright ruby color that the Weasleys were so famous for. "_HOWLER TRANISE!_" I yelled. Suddenly, a bright red envelope appeared in my hand. I stuffed the letter in the Howler envelope. Instead of stamping the Malfoy seal on it, I licked the edges of the envelope and sealed it closed, and sent it with Snoopy to send to my parents. I pointed my wand at myself again "_Quietus!_" I sat down. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy stared at me.

"That was positively brilliant!" Ron said, grinning from ear to ear. "You should have seen the look on your brother's face. He looked like he was constipated,"

"You should have let us sent us little messages too!" The twins said in unison. Percy and Hermione frowned.

"You should have gotten punished for that!" Hermione hissed. "You must have broken at least five school rules-"

"Seven, actually," Percy corrected. "Actually, I'm surprised that McGonagall isn't here yet,"

"Wait!" The twins said in unison. "Our trouble senses are tingling! She's coming in three…two…one!"

"Miss Malfoy," called a stern voice. I turned around to see our Head of House. I grinned.

"Hi, Professor McGonagall!" I said cheerfully. I fingered the lock of red hair. "Did you like my speech and my hair?" McGonagall's frown deepened.

"As much as it was amusing to several of the students and some of the staff, I have to send you for detention at eight o'clock tonight. It will be after dinner in the Charms room. You'll know where it is by tonight, and if you don't, I'm sure Mr. Weasley will escort you," The twins opened up their mouths. "And by Mr. Weasley, I was speaking about Ronald Weasley, as Percy has prefect duties and you two would make Miss Malfoy late," the twins pouted.

"Understood, Professor," I said, still smiling, the adrenaline from reading the letter still evident in my soul. Before she walked away, though, she smiled.

"You're hair is quite pretty with red, Miss Malfoy. I'd recommend that your brother do something similar," she said, her eyes twinkling a bit. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione stared at me, mouths agog.

"What?" I asked.

"McGonagall _smiled_. And her eyes _twinkled_. I've only seen Dumbledore do it, and usually it's for the whole school and not for one kid," Harry said, a little bit distant, seeming to talk more to himself than to us.

"Maybe it was for all of us," I shrugged. "Who knows? I just think that this school year is going to be the most unusual one that Hogwarts has seen in a long time," I said, grinning.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**

**Love,**

**Melody :D**


End file.
